User blog:SBCA/Juan's Proposals 1: Promotion Policy
What is This? Welcome to Juan's first policy proposal! Today, I'm introducing the Promotion Policy. In addition to The Terrible Travis' Demotion Policy (Inactivity Act) proposal, which passed two months ago. I'm going to propose some guidelines and general requirements for all users before requesting for rights. And I'm not going to make this ESB-strict, just some basic requirements for all users for verification, etc. purposes. Policy Proposal VI. Promotion Policy General Requirements #'User must have been active on the wiki for at least one (1) month: '''One month prior to the request, the user must have gained over 30 mainspace edits, while for chat moderator requests, the user must have been active on SBFW chat one month prior to the request. #'User must have a clean block record for at least a month prior to the creation of the request: No exceptions. For chat moderator requests, the user must not have been banned from chat within the month prior (chat kicks don't count). #'All promotions must have gone through the application process: '''Unless apporved by Fandom staff, no adminstrator/bureaucrat should promote any user without community consensus. Application Process #'Users must request via valid formats: 'This means requests must be done through the request pages or through blog posts. #'Users must express why they choose to run for the position and why they should be supported: 'No exceptions, requests that simply say "vote me because i like this position" will be automatically considered as joke requests. #'Photographic imagery are allowed but NOT required: 'These are exclusive to blog posts, which may be placed anywhere on the blog but must only be there for enticing value, not to overshadow the request form. #'Applicants shall not force other users to support them: 'Applicants are allowed to notify other users of such discussion, without imposing an agenda. #'Nominating another user for any position is allowed: Only if the nominated user accepts within the next 48 hours. If not, nominations will be closed as invalid. #'Administrator and bureaucrat requests can be posted on the forum:' This is only to inform and seek more input, they can also be highlighted. Voting and Closure #''All requests for rights are considered to be proposals and are to be held under the same guidelines as them seen here: SpongeBob Fanon Wiki:List of policies#II. Proposal Policy'' VII. Inactivity Policy #'Automatically demote all SBFW staff members that have not used their powers in two months:' Exceptions can be made if said staff member notifies the wiki they will inactive for a while (however, the mininum amount of notified inactivty is six months - if that threshold is exceeded, said staff member will also be demoted) #Automatically make sure all staff members are given a warning about possible demotion if they have not used their rights for a month. Ending Statement Hopefully you vote with honesty and with your true opinions and I hope that this proposal won't hinder you from reaching your goal to gain higher positions on the wiki but ensure your validity through this proposal. :) If you disagree with the length (ex: 1 month to 2 weeks), you may choose Change: Change 1 month to 2 weeks [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA']] [[Message Wall:SBCA|'M']] ''#Laban Pilipinas! '' 06:21,12/20/2016 Category:Blog posts